


Sexy Magic

by Angelic_Hellraiser



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo the tease, Rey being difficult, Witch Kylo Ren, pumpkin-spice and cedar and cinnamon and happily ever afters, witchy foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Hellraiser/pseuds/Angelic_Hellraiser
Summary: He owns a little witch shop at the corner of Black and Imperial Street.Theirbets led her here, but this isn't the first time she has haunted his place of business is it? Not by a long shot.





	Sexy Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts).

> **A/N:** Apologies for any typos or mistakes therein. I didn't have time to double-check things and I didn't have a beta. I hope you enjoy it, Andabatae~💜💜

“The bet is at $500, plus Poe’s Devil May Cry Dante figure,” Finn announces over his drink.

“That figure is a deluxe collectible. It’s worth almost $300 alone,” he explains proudly.

Rey stomps into the living area with cookie dough on her hands. “I never said I was doing this!”

“C’mon, don’t make me lose this bet! I’m counting on you!” Rose hollers from the kitchen.

“Since when did a dare turn into you forking over $200 just to see me ask him about sex magic!”

“Since now.” she preens, licking some of the ginger flavoring from her hand. “And it’s not just asking him about sex magic. _ My _bet is that he will take you out on a date, remember? The others don’t see the way he looks at you when we drop by.”

Rey makes a face. “Oh piss off. He most certainly does not.”

Rose shrugs, licking another dough-covered finger. “Denial, denial.”

“He glared at me for twenty minutes. I’d love to know how you consider that moon-eyes.”

“Look, the bet stands. Rose expects a first date, Finn expects a rejection, but I expect—” 

“NO!” Rey howls. 

“Add another $150 into the pot, because I’m with Poe.” Paige declares as she enters the apartment. 

Poe flashes a smirk. “Awesome.” 

“No, no, no!” Rey throws up her arms. “I’m not even going back!”

Finn rises from his place on her couch and gives her shoulder a pat. “You have to go get the Ouija board I purchased, remember?”

“I hate you all.”

☾· .* ~ *. · ☽

The bell chimes as she enters the shadowy little shop at the corner crossing of Black and Imperial Street. Its name sets engraved above the counter: Kill Star. Below it sits the object of her embarrassment, his hair tied loosely in a ponytail, a shade of scruff on his chin and his many-ringed fingers skimming over an old book. He lifts his eyes (only his eyes) and the content of his expression is mostly hidden from her by the glare of a shaft of sunlight, the only natural light in the shop apparently. 

“Back again?” he asks, tone measured.

It’s true, she has visited this shop often in the past few months, lingered at the shelves with not a mind what to buy. Picking up things, putting them back. Watching him… 

She clears her throat. “Not out of choice.”

He lifts his head, allowing her a full gander at his beauty marks. He has too many in her view, but she cannot deny their allure. It makes him appear childish in a way, unfinished in another. Leaning down, he reaches for something beneath the counter and offers it to her. 

_ He has such large hands. _

“Your friend’s board,” he says.

Rey finds her eyes darting to her feet and curses herself for breaking eye contact. When she meets his gaze again, he has lifted his chin, a sharp glare of interest there. 

She shuffles forward in haste and snatches the board. “Uh. Thanks.”

But she does not leave.

Rose’s voice enters her mind for the umpteenth time. “_ Don’t let me down, Rey! All you have to do is ask him. The least you can expect is a rejection.” _

She switches the box between her hands, smearing each palm against her shorts awkwardly. _ Here goes my pride… _ and he is still watching her, the measured impassiveness of his face betrayed only by that sharp glare. Swallowing thickly, she prepares herself for a bout of laughter. “So um, magic. I’ve heard that it can be used for all sorts of things.”

He sits back on his stool, regarding her with a lifted brow. “Many things, yes, but magic is also subjective to the caster, and the receiver.” 

She swallows again. “So, can magic serve a more practical purpose?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“On what purpose you are proposing.” The corner of his mouth twitches.

_ Oh God, she is going to have to spell it out for him. HA! Pun intended. _Heat washes over her from head to toe and Rey closes her eyes, gripping the boxed Ouija board to her chest. She doesn’t even believe in this sort of thing! 

This is all Poe’s fault for daring her in the first place. And hers for losing last year’s Halloween competition. Then again, bobbing for apples has never been her strong suit. She mentally adds ramming her ratty, worn-out sneaker up Poe’s ass onto her ‘To Do’ list before the holiday’s out. 

Rey clears her throat for the second—or third—time. She isn't sure anymore. “Many things in everyday life are practical, sir.”

A twinkle lights his eye and he glances down at the box in her hands, or perhaps he is looking at her _hands_? Her use of the word sir has certainly piqued his interest. (It was a mistake coming here.) “Even proclivities of the flesh. Wouldn’t you agree?” he whispers.

Her mouth falls open and she sputters like a fish out of water. “That’s not what I…”

He tilts his head, the scar bisecting his cheek cast in golden light. “Your nervousness is a dead giveaway. That and your boyfriend lurking in my shop constantly asking questions about possessed dildos.” The latter part is spoken with pure contempt.

“Oh, Poe? No, he’s not—he’s not my boyfriend. And he seriously asked you about possessed dildos?” Rey scoffs in disbelief.

Something passes over the store owner’s face. “You two aren’t dating?”

“No.”

He mutters something beneath his breath unfortunately too quickly for Rey to hear and rises from his seat, allowing her full view of his height. And _broadness._ He easily dwarfs the store shelves at his back and the rich dark shades of his attire bellow around him, only adding to his engrossing width. 

“Then what are you still doing here, Miss Sands?”

She takes a meager step back as he approaches, his hand sliding along the countertop. “I need to ask you about the practical use of magic.” Her voice holds steady despite the unsteady chaos in her chest. 

“Yes?” His shadow blocks out the shaft of sunlight. 

“What I mean is—how magic is used for certain situations... or occasions, rather.”

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

Rey grips the box in her arms until her muscles hurt. She should leave, turn around and walk out the door. To hell with all of her friends and their stupid bet. But she can’t. He’s close enough now that the sharp cedar of his cologne shrouds her like a blanket and she finds herself… 

Biting her tongue to clear her head, she whispers, “Intimate occasions.” 

There. It’s done. She said it. Now he can reject her and she can go home, probably kick Rose and Paige out. Then call both Finn and Poe to let them know they are never to set foot in her apartment again. Ever. Well, maybe once she kicks all their asses in one go. After that: hasta la vista, au revoir, bon voyage, sayonara. Maybe she will forgive them for this, but that’s a _ big _—no. On second thought, she won’t.

“Sex magic.”

Rey instantly cringes at the dull intone of his voice and the words. “Not my idea.” she instantly clarifies. 

His eyebrows reach his hairline. 

“Look, this was a major mistake, so I’m just going to take my purchase and go.”

However, before she can turn to leave, his reply halts her. “What are your limits?”

“Excuse me?”

He leans back, elbows landing on the countertop. “Would you prefer the term _ boundaries _instead?”

She balks at his snide politeness. First, he insults her; then, in the same breath, he corrects it while simultaneously insulting her again. _ Egotistical prick. _ And why does he always speak to her in such polite speech? Is it his way, or is it only with her? The thought of hearing vulgar language slip from his mouth suddenly makes her curious and she stifles the train of thought at once… because with a smirk like that her mind inevitably finds its way down a hot and sweaty route. 

What are they discussing again?

_ Oh yes _ . She juts her chin up in the air, eyes hard. “What makes you think I have _ limits _?” 

His smirk broadens. “I don’t. I was merely being polite.”

Rey’s core pulses and she presses her thighs together, shocked by the unexpected reaction. Squaring her shoulders, she walks up to him, needing to tilt her head to hold his stare. What began as an embarrassing bet has now elevated into a self-fulfilling need to prove herself. She can feel it, and he _ knows _ it. At times, this part of her is abhorrent, at others, it is the most delicious aspect of her stubbornness. The challenge—she _ thrives _on it. 

“Fuck your politeness.”

He lets out a breath she realizes he must have been holding and, faster than she can blink, he has her against the counter, slanting his mouth over hers in a blatant dare. So she kisses him back. He sinks into her motions, savoring the taste of her moan as he spins her around, walking her into his counter. Her back hits its edge and she circles her arms around him on instinct, a strange buzzing trickling through her skin and nestling into her bones. His fingers walk up under her shirt and she realizes distantly that the sensation is coming from him.

“What—?” she utters, breaking the kiss.

He smirks down at her, the blush of his lips glistening in the low light. “You want to know about sex magic?”

“Yes.”

His fingers brush the hem of her bra below her breasts, gaze burning. “What do you think it is?”

Rey holds his gaze. “I’ve only ever seen Harry Potter so…”

His hand stops, a chuckle tumbling from his lips. “Well, we don’t use wands. Unless, of course, that is your preference.” His smirk broadens. 

“So you do have possessed dildos?”

He leans down, nipping along her neck, whispering, “No. True sex magic involves the flesh.”

“Are you planning on giving me a demonstration?” Her last word leaves her mouth in a gasp as he skims his fingers up the silk of her bra over her hardening nipples.

“That depends on your _ boundaries _, Miss Sands.”

“Rey. Call me Rey.” 

“Call me Ben.”

She nods. “Okay, Ben.”

His hair smells fabulous, all earth and dense cinnamon heat. She basks her hands in it, scraping her nails along his scalp and making him moan. The vibration of his sound quickens her pulse and she pulls him back for another kiss. He obliges her only for a moment; then, she is being hoisted atop the register counter and shoved back. 

_ What the hell— _

Her thoughts dissipate as he looks up at her and reaches for the zipper of her shorts, their tattered edges tickling her thighs and summoning a shiver up her spine. He pulls the slider down, click by click. Rey’s eyes abruptly drift to the entrance door. _ What if someone walks in? Right now? _ Her stomach unfurls excitedly and she licks her lips, the notion of his face buried between her thighs as some random stranger waltzes through that door making her giddy. 

And that’s exactly what he plans to do, what he _ needs _to do. She can see it. There, like two licks of burgeoning flames in his eyes. She sinks back willingly, lifting her hips as he slips the garment down off her ankles, shoes still on. Her panties are wet with heat and she spies the shadowed outline of his own erection bulging in his pants. 

“Sameal Aun Woer was known for his work in white sex magic, the act of coition without orgasm. It was his belief that sexual energy undergoes a transmutation through willpower… and sacrifice of desire.” All of this he says as his fingers skate along her legs, lifting them up over his shoulders, then dancing back down to her inner thighs just shy of the last scrap of clothing barring him from her sex. 

“That doesn’t sound too rewarding.” Rey opines. “Sounds more to me like edging.”

Ben places his index and middle finger over the strip of her panties making her squirm and he taps those fingers. Once. Twice. _ Three _times. Rey bares her teeth at him and he grins, cheeks crinkling pleasantly at their corners. “One could say the pleasure built up from such a technique is mind-blowing.” 

“Or that your just an overly pretentious tease!” she counters.

He taps his fingers again, this time hooking them and pressing down on the bundle of nerves over her clit. She lets out a frustrated groan. Whatever energy she felt earlier pouring from his fingers zings through her core like electricity, her body no more than a willing conduit and she throws her hands behind her head. Her fingers find the sharp angle of the countertop when he takes his thumb and presses it into the bundle, rotating clockwise. Her legs curl tightly around his shoulders and her back arches, putting her cunt ever closer to his devilish grin. 

“I think you rather enjoy the teasing,” he says.

“Asshole!” 

“We can try that, too, if you like.”

Her legs quiver and she doesn’t reply. He takes the opportunity to pluck her legs from his shoulders and remove her underwear. Her anticipation grows as he pauses, staring at her half-nakedness before taking the undergarment and pocketing it. She arches an eyebrow.

“You won’t be needing them.”

She rolls her eyes. “And you will?”

“Consider them my good luck charm.”

Rey scoffs, though faster than she can add her own witty rejoinder, he has her legs over his shoulders again and leans forward. Her pussy throbs the second the weight of him presses into her, the chafed edges of his fly amplifying the sensation tenfold. She gasps and the second her mouth opens, he is there, sealing her lips and staking claim to every inch of her mouth. His tongue toys with hers, coaxing her, but she pulls back, unwilling to give him all so soon. He straightens, gazing down her at with the shaft of light cutting across his face. 

Without a word, he lifts her shirt up to her neck and exposes her chest. The clasp for the bra unlike most most bras resides on the front and he unclasps it, letting the material fall away. Her skin prickles at the slight chill in the room, but his hands find them quickly enough and the delicious buzz from his fingertips lights her nerve-endings up like a New Years celebration, especially when he takes it upon himself to slip one hand down her belly to—

“Ah! What are you doing?! I’ve never felt…”

She cannot explain it, the electric thrum of his finger as it slips past the lips of her clit, curling; then, rotating. Again and again and _ again _. The sensation is similar to that of static electricity. Only it’s more, much more. And it’s hitting every hidden note of her body like a tuning rod. His fingers pinch at her nipple and she screams as he forces his groin against his hand, pushing his finger deeper into her. 

Then, there are two. 

And his fingers are so thick, to the point of pain, but she revels in it. And his rings, warming inside her wet cunt. She thinks of how they will smell like her later on. 

“You know how long I’ve thought about this?” Ben asks, his gaze predatory. She can scarcely see his expression in the shadow of his hair. “Watching you walk around my fucking store like you had no clue with your summer shorts and your messy hair smelling like _ fucking _ flowers.” He punctuates the final _ fucking _with a third finger and she mewls, eyes clamped shut and her core spasming around him. 

But…

He stops.

She opens her eyes, glancing up at him with ragged breaths. “What are you doing?”

He pulls his fingers from her cunt, lips quirking at the wet sound of their exit, and brings them to his mouth. She watches with bewildered aggravation as he sucks the juices from his fingers, a low groan vibrating his throat. When his gaze finds hers, she notes the devious twinkle there. “You wanted an on-hands demonstration. I’m giving you that.”

Rey instantly deflates. _ White sexual magic. _ “That’s not fair!” she snaps. 

Ben tilts his head to the side. “And you spending weeks haunting my store, driving me insane. That’s fair, is it?”

“What game are you playing at?” 

“One you started,” he winks. 

“I did not!”

But she did, didn’t she? Those weeks watching him at the counter as Paige and Kaydel had wandered the store. Those quiet moments Rey had let her mind free to roam. Rose never told the others about the night both of them had attempted the binding spell. Rey, of course, had been skeptical, but what the hell right? It’s not like it was _ actually _supposed to have worked. 

Embarrassment colors her cheeks. “It wasn’t real. I didn’t…”

Ben leans forward, seemingly ignoring her words and taking her exposed nipple between his teeth. She emits a low cry as he flicks his tongue across it, letting his plush mouth suck until she feels it all the way into her core, then he releases it with a wet pop. The two study one another in silence for a moment.

“It was real. Despite your failure with the spell, it was real. I felt it.” Ben hesitates, something akin to awe lighting his eyes. “Would it have killed you to just say hello, though?” 

No, she supposes not. So long as they can finish what she started. 

Rey runs her fingers through his hair and pulls him close. “I tell you what, you drop this whole white sexual magic thing and you can meet me at my place tomorrow night. Seven.”

“Tomorrow is All Hallows Eve.” He says. “My mother is hosting a Harvest Festival at her home in Coruscant. Tell _ you _what, you say hello to me properly and I’ll give you anything you want after the Festival.”

“Anything?” she asks. 

“Anything.” 

Rey kisses him fervently and he melts into her arms, his own encircling her with warmth and cedar heat. “Hello Ben—”

“—Solo.” 

“—Solo,” she adds, “I’m Rey Sands and I’d love to go to your mother’s festival.”

He smiles. “It’s a date.” 


End file.
